


it takes nothing away (you will always be you)

by lockwoodstie (PilotInTheStars)



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Gen, Glasses, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotInTheStars/pseuds/lockwoodstie
Summary: The story of how George first got his glasses.
Relationships: George Cubbins & Mrs. Cubbins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	it takes nothing away (you will always be you)

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the fastest I've ever written a fanfic. 
> 
> Thank you to the Lockwood and Co. Discord for inspiring me with the idea. This is for you!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

It had started when George was six. He wasn’t able to see the chalkboard anymore in class, and the teacher called his mother to inform her that her son likely needed to see the optometrist. 

“His mind is incredibly sharp, but he needs to see the board in able to do his arithmetic problems,” she had said in her report. 

George refused at first- the small boy had crossed his arms and shook his head, insisting he didn’t need the glasses - but his mother had stated that they needed to check anyways, and so they went. 

He did, in fact, need glasses, and the optometrist didn’t realize before how seriously he had really needed them. The doctor gave them a prescription and they picked out a pair that his mother said “looked rather spiffing.”

The glasses arrived about a week later, and after George had tried them on, he was rather quiet the rest of the afternoon. His mother found him sitting in the living room that evening, face red and puffy, his eyes brimmed with tears. 

She was immediately at his side. 

“Darling, what’s wrong?”

“I hate them.”

“Hate what?”

“The stupid glasses.”

George gestured angrily to the pair of round-framed glasses, sitting alone next to the two of them. His mother picked them up. 

“Come sit with me.”

They sat down on the overstuffed floral couch and she found a handkerchief. She gave him a moment to calm down as she wiped away the tears from the lenses. She set the pair of glasses on her lap. 

“Why do you hate them, dear?”

“They hurt my head to look through them.”

His mother nodded. “It does take some time to get used to them. I had to get new glasses over the summer, do you remember? I had to get used to them. It just takes some time.”

He made some acknowledgement that he did, in fact, remember.

“I don’t like the way they look,” he said softly.

“Well, I think they look quite smart. You look rather dashing.”

George was quiet again. “I just look different.”

“You do look different. But the glasses don’t take anything away from you do they? You’re still George, and you’re still my George. These glasses will help you, I promise.”

She picked up a book that her son had left on the table next to them, like he often did with his other books. One could always find one somewhere. 

“I’m sure with your glasses you can read better. Remember when you told me the words looked fuzzy? Try reading with the glasses on.”

She handed the book to him and he placed the glasses on the bridge of his nose. His eyes bounced back and forth, reading across the page.

“The words aren’t fuzzy.” He looked up and finally smiled, that smile that always made his mother happy. “Maybe I can read even more now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
